A Series of Stupid Stories
by pickle ututtingne
Summary: Join many, many characters in their pointless lives! Laugh at their stupidity! Hell, I'll even let you kill them! So far includes HxH, Pokemon (I know t's spelled wrong) and Naruto.
1. Introduction

Hello, everybody. I am doing the 100-theme challenge. So, I will postpone any other story I'm currently doing for this. Though the ones I really enjoy, I shall update.

Uh, for the first one, I didn't know to write an introduction of all the characters I shall be using, or just to type the challenge, so I'll just type the challenge.

Theme 001: Introduction

Introduction  
002. Love  
003. Light  
004. Dark  
005. Seeking Solace  
006. Break Away  
007. Heaven  
008. Innocence  
009. Drive  
010. Breathe Again  
011. Memory  
012. Insanity  
013. Misfortune  
014. Smile  
015. Silence  
016. Questioning  
017. Blood  
018. Rainbow  
019. Gray  
020. Fortitude  
021. Vacation  
022. Mother Nature  
023. Cat  
024. No Time  
025. Trouble Lurking  
026. Tears  
027. Foreign  
028. Sorrow  
029. Happiness  
030. Under the Rain  
031. Flowers  
032. Night  
033. Expectations  
034. Stars  
035. Hold My Hand  
036. Precious Treasure  
037. Eyes  
038. Abandoned  
039. Dreams  
040. Rated  
041. Teamwork  
042. Standing Still  
043. Dying  
044. Two Roads  
045. Illusion  
046. Family  
047. Creation  
048. Childhood  
049. Stripes  
050. Breaking the Rules  
051. Sport  
052. Deep in Thought  
053. Keeping a Secret  
054. Tower  
055. Waiting  
056. Danger Ahead  
057. Sacrifice  
058. Kick in the Head  
059. No Way Out  
060. Rejection  
061. Fairy Tale  
062. Magic  
063. Do Not Disturb  
064. Multitasking  
065. Horror  
066. Traps  
067. Playing the Melody  
068. Hero  
069. Annoyance  
070. 67%  
071. Obsession  
072. Mischief Managed  
073. I Can't  
074. Are You Challenging Me?  
075. Mirror  
076. Broken Pieces  
077. Test  
078. Drink  
079. Starvation  
080. Words  
081. Pen and Paper  
082. Can You Hear Me?  
083. Heal  
084. Out Cold  
085. Spiral  
086. Seeing Red  
087. Food  
088. Pain  
089. Through the Fire  
090. Triangle  
091. Drowning  
092. All That I Have  
093. Give Up  
094. Last Hope  
095. Advertisement  
096. In the Storm  
097. Safety First  
098. Puzzle  
099. Solitude  
100. Relaxation

I am so sorry. I'm going to go do the second theme now…


	2. Love

Theme 002: Love

"You know, Jessie, I've never felt this way about anyone before." Jessie sighed. All she ever heard about anymore was this 'mystery' girl that James had a crush on. He wouldn't tell her who she was. And frankly, she was getting annoyed.

But Jessie wouldn't get angry. Not when James seemed to be enjoying their talks. He always had this twinkle in his eyes, one that Jessie couldn't explain. Enchanting isn't a good enough word.

"James, tell me who that girl is." Jessie knew it really wasn't her business, but she was curious, damn it.

"Ok." She was definitely not expecting that. She had just expected another rejection. But then, Jessie felt a tap on her shoulder. James' hand rested on her shoulder, his eyes staring into her own.

"Let's see… She has a weird coloured hair; I guess its red or magenta. Either way, it's pretty. She puts way too much jell in it, and it's really shiny. Her eyes are bright blue. She pushes me around a lot, but I don't mind- OW!" Jessie slapped James around the face, though not that hard. James is just a wimp.

"Stupid… don't joke about things like that…" James stopped her from the little rant that was about to be unleashed by kissing her on the lips. It was only a little peck, barely touching as James was rather shy, but it still stopped her.

"I love you." All he go in return was a feeble 'love you too, idiot…'

**I can't write romance between these two. Even though it's canon. **


	3. Light

Theme 003: Light

The light switched on and off as moths span round and round it. I was surprised they weren't in the least bit bored or dizzy, for how long they had been doing it. I swear, Danchou needs to get new lights. This is just annoying.

I started frowning, although you can't tell because of my non-existent eyebrows. Feitan, though, looked over and asked why I was angry in his own little way. All I did was sigh, and look up.

Clearly, Feitan thought I was stupid for being angry at such a little thing, and turned away. Even more pissed off, I leave to get some fresh air, punching the wall as I leave. Outside, I take out my pack of cigarettes, and light them with a match. The fire shined furiously, it burning the edges of my tracksuit. Wait, when did it get that big? Huh. I guess I was staring at it for too long.

Feitan took me by surprise, even if I didn't act surprised. He disregarded the small fire on my tracksuit sleeve, but scoffed at my smoking. What? Is he really disgusted by _smoking_? Christ…

"Thought you said you get fresh air." He subtly complained. God, just leave if you're that annoyed. I told him this, but he still didn't go. How bothersome… So I tried to make him leave. Thinking about it, why was I so angry at Feitan?

Anyway, trying to get him to leave failed. So, here we are, staring into the rather cloudy sky. It's peaceful, though every now and then, I hear Feitan sniffle. I think he has a cold. I guess the gentlemanly thing to do would be to give him my jacket, but he's not a girl… Though Feitan does look like one.

"You look like a girl." Shit, I said it out loud. I guess I should run now…


	4. Dark

Theme 004: Dark

Blackness enveloped his sight as he gasped for breath. What was going on? Was he dying? Probably. Then realty swept over him. Someone was choking him with a pillow.

"EY! Get offa me!" Sasuke sighed. Though, I can't really call it a sigh. Seriously, what is that 'tch' thing he does? Anyway, that was his _third _attempt to kill Naruto. Third. Attempt. Can you really blame Sasuke for wanting to kill Naruto? He just wanted to be the main, God damn it!

"Why don't you just die already." Sasuke emotionlessly 'said'. I say said, but it was like someone was controlling him, not actually his own thoughts. However, Naruto was an idiot, and thought Sasuke's question that sounded so much more like a statement was oh-so-very normal. Just like he thought Sakura's abuse was normal. God, I hate him.

Ignoring the fact Sasuke just tried to assassinate him, Naruto smiled and told Sasuke to believe whatever the fuck he said, because he was going to become Hokage. One day, at least. Rubbing it in Sasuke's face, much?

_It's times like these_, Sasuke thought, _that I really wish I were killed along with my clan. _

**Oh God, I'm so sorry. This is terrible. And late. **


End file.
